Playing Wedding
by Vicky-V
Summary: [MarronxBra] One day Bra had asked if girls could marry other girls. Marron had said she didn't know. But it didn't matter. After all, they were only playing... Shoujoai oneshot.


**Pairing:** MarronxBra  
**Rating:** G  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai.  
**Word count:** 1,831  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction.

---

**Playing Wedding**

When Bra had been a little girl, her favourite game had been wedding. She would take all of her stuffed animals and dolls and line them up neatly on the floor. Some of them wouldn't sit up on their own, so had to be supported with another toy or a stack of books.

The vicar would always be the same. A rather handsome stuffed bear that ChiChi had hand-made for her first birthday. It had a little black bow-tie on it's rich chocolate-brown fur, which was why she had chosen it for such an important role. The bear (suitably named Vicar) would be sat on her bed at the front of the crowd of toys, staring with its shining black eyes down the aisle. There Bra would walk, dressed in whatever she had found raiding her mother's wardrobe. As her mother didn't seem to have a wedding dress, Bra would put on whatever she felt would do. A large skirt and a white shirt with small frills on the sleeves were what she often chose. The dark blue high-heeled shoes were her favourite her wear. They were a little wobbly and would get caught up in the shiny pale-yellow skirt if she didn't lift it up high enough. But they made her feel so grown up. Just like a real woman at her real wedding.

Of course, every bride needed a groom. It just wasn't a proper wedding without one. So Bra was often accompanied by the biggest of her stuffed animals; a large orang-utan given to her by her brother. Bra had also found a small black jacket in her mother's wardrobe that would fit the stuffed ape (which she had named Carrot, because of his orange fur).

So, when everything was ready, the guests were in place, Vicar was sat on her bed, and some biscuits had been swiped from the kitchen for the wedding feast afterwards, the service could begin. Bra would walk slowly and proudly down the aisle with her chin up and a happy grin upon her face. One hand held up her mother's skirt so that she didn't trip on it, the other clutched Carrot's arm. As she walked, she would hum the wedding march (learned from when she would sit on her grandmother's lap when her "stories" were playing on the television). When they reached Vicar, he would recite the words and Carrot and herself would say their vows (also learned from the television her grandmother would watch - but not always completely accurate).

Her favourite part was when Vicar announced that Carrot could "now kiss the bride". There she would place her lips on his fuzzy ones in a big, sloppy kiss. As the wedding guests stood up and clapped, the happy couple would stride back down the aisle again, and onto the wedding feast.

Sometimes Carrot wasn't the groom. 

When Marron came over with her mother, sometimes they would play wedding. Marron was older than Bra, but she didn't seem to mind too much. On these days, she would play the groom instead of Carrot, who was demoted to a wedding guest. When Vicar announced that Marron could "now kiss the bride", they would kiss each other twice (once on each cheek). Then, often in a fit of giggles, they would go to enjoy their wedding feast.

One day Bra had asked if girls could marry other girls. After all, the people who got married in her grandmother's "stories" had always been a boy and a girl.

Marron had shrugged and said that she didn't know. But it didn't matter. After all, they were only playing.

---

Bra considered herself lucky to have two different kinds of friends.

Pan was a tomboy and was much more fond of getting dirty than Bra was, but she also held Saiyan blood. It was through her where Bra had learned many fighting moves after being invited to training sessions that Gohan, Goten or, sometimes, Trunks might give. Goten's lessons were particularly fun, because they would go to the forest that surrounded Mount Paou and use it to help them build their strength. That was where Bra had her proudest moment of childhood training; the day she had brought down a fully-grown sabre-tooth tiger. The day Gohan had taught her to fly was her second favourite.

Despite her parentage, Marron wasn't much of a fighter. She preferred to play with her hair, go to the mall and watch romantic comedy. Bra liked those things too, so the girls had spent many happy Saturdays in town doing just that. Sometimes Pan would come but where Marron and Bra liked romantic comedy, she preferred action and adventure (which Bra also found she had a fondness of). Going to the arcade was fun, but sometimes they would get bored waiting for Pan to have enough. It wasn't that Marron and Bra didn't like her, it was that sometimes it was hard to compromise with the boisterous demi-Saiyan.

Most of the time, Pan would hang around with her peers who took lessons at Hercule's gym, leaving Bra and Marron to do as they wished.

One day, Marron had been left waiting for her outside a new burger joint that had opened at the mall, where they were supposed to be eating lunch before going to see a movie together. Half an hour after the planned meeting time, she had called Capsule Corp to have Bulma answer.

"I don't think she'll be coming out today. Bra's been having some boy trouble and is really upset," Bulma had told her. "Why don't you come and try talking to her?"

A small part of Marron had been rather offended. She hadn't known that Bra was dating boys. They were good friends, weren't they?

Putting these emotions aside for now, she had agreed to go round and try to comfort her. After all, it was what good friends did.

---

Marron knocked before poking her head around the door to Bra's bedroom and saying a rather feeble-sounding "hey."

Bra peered up from where she was sat hunched over on her bed with her face in her arms. Mascara ran down damp cheeks.

"Hey," she said softly back. "Did my parents send you to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Marron awkwardly scuffed a shoe on the floor before approaching her friend. "I didn't know you were seeing a guy."

"Neither did my parents until my dad said he'd vaporise my room unless I told them what was wrong."

"Oh."

This was where Marron felt stuck. Having not really dated before, she wasn't sure what advice she could give. At that moment, her eyes happened to settle on what Bra had clutched in her arms. A bear with rich, chocolate-brown fur and a little black bow-tie.

"Why are men such pigs?" came Bra's sudden, angry cry. For a moment she looked like she would fling Vicar across the room, but in the end her heart wasn't in it. "I've never known a decent one. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Marron scrambled for a solution and grabbed blindly at the first one she came across.

"Don't date men."

It calmed Bra down, but certainly not in the way she had planned.

"What?" a perfectly-shaped blue eyebrow arched.

"I don't know."

"You mean I should date women instead?"

"It doesn't matter," Marron said quickly, looking again for a change of subject. "Look, just forget it. Hey, I know there's a film starting in half an hour. Why don't we get you cleaned up and go see it? Take your mind off things?"

"The 3:30 film?" Bra said. "That's the one with the zombies and big machine guns and things. I didn't know you liked that sort of movie."

Truth be told, Marron didn't. But she knew Bra did.

---

"So, what was your favourite part?" Bra asked, much noticeably happier, as they stepped out. "Mine was when that guy speared three zombies at once with that spear from the knight armour in the museum."

"I don't know," Marron said, glancing around a bit more than she usually did as they walked back to Capsule Corp. "I guess I liked all of it."

"You don't have a favourite part because you hardly watched the movie," Bra dug a teasing elbow lightly into Marron's ribs. "I thought you were going to jump into my lap once or twice. _And_ you were the loudest screamer."

"I've changed my mind," Marron said. "My favourite part was the ending credits."

That made Bra laugh so much she had to clutch onto Marron's arm so that she could stay upright to walk. When it eventually died down, the two walked in a comfortable silence.

"I was also thinking about something," Bra broke the silence as they walked through one of the many shining rings that the street lamps threw onto the pavement now that night drew in earlier.

"What?" Marron tried to sound casual, though she dreaded that the conversation would drift back to the very subject she had been avoiding by taking Bra to that movie.

"About what you said earlier. About not dating men anymore."

"What about it?"

"Did you mean date you?"

Marron vanished from Bra's vision as she came to a sudden stop. Her brows were dipped down in something that was both confusion and deep thought. Her mouth moved up and down, but no words came out.

"Because if you were, I ... I guess I'd be willing to give it a go..."

---

Twenty years later (give or take a few months), there was a wedding.

The guests were sat on neatly lined up chairs, all dressed in their smartest clothing of ironed trousers, silk ties, dinky gloves and elegant hats.

Marron had been the first to go up the aisle, insisting during the planning stage that she would play the part of the groom in that respect. When she had brought up the idea, there was a soft twinkling in her eyes of good memories from long ago.

Then came Bra, holding onto the arm of her father, who was looking very uncomfortable in a shirt with all the buttons done up and a new black tie. The guests rose again as the wedding march, like the one in her grandmother's "stories", had played and they began their slow, proud march.

"Thank you for doing this daddy," Bra said in a whisper just soft enough for Vegeta to hear. He merely grunted in response. But it was a response good enough for Bra as she walked carefully so that she wouldn't trip her long skirt over her mother's dark blue high-heeled shoes.

As she reached the side of her very-soon-to-be wife, he retreated back to stand near Bulma. Her mother had a smile that looked as though it may break cleanly off her face at any minute. In her arms, Bulma held an old stuffed bear with rich, chocolate-brown fur and a little black bow-tie.

_**END**_


End file.
